


【哈德】云端之上

by ayakaxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Draco Malfoy, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakaxi/pseuds/ayakaxi
Summary: Draco站在护栏边，大楼反射的太阳光迫使她半眯着眼看向百米之下的水泥路。下面空无一人。她爬到护栏外，赤裸的双脚踩在边缘。凛冽的狂风呼啸着，像是一头想要吞噬她的巨兽一般呼呼而过。在身后脚步声响起的那一刹那，她张开手臂向下坠去。三个月和Harry的种种回忆涌上心头。尽管按照两人实际见面而不是通过电话什么的交流的话，他们只相处了二十多天。但这足以让Draco觉得自己身处云端之上了。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	【哈德】云端之上

**Author's Note:**

> 家族继承人哈X杀手德（德拉科性转）
> 
> 老伏是穷凶极恶的黑手党头子兼国际通缉犯（也许…我没细想）
> 
> ————
> 
> 花了好久才摸出来的
> 
> 但是清醒之后再看真的超级无敌羞耻
> 
> 没眼再看第二遍（所以不要在意我写的怪怪的，脑嗨产物能实体化就挺好的了orz）
> 
> 单纯想让哈利玩一下性转德
> 
> 并没有什么营养
> 
> 前面写的是car（并没有开车的天分）
> 
> 嘛~~其实是因为我是实打实的变态
> 
> 阅读愉快！！

夜风撩动着Draco淡金色的长发，微微吹散了她的醉意。她将手中的空酒杯递出去，步履不稳的走近露台的边缘，扶着金属扶手，看着底下的灯火通明。  
“再来一杯？”一个墨黑发丝的男人问道，他走到她的身边。  
“不喝了，”Draco懒懒的说，整个身子探到外头，闭上眼享受着夏风呼呼过耳，仿若身处云端的感觉。  
“明天下午两点半Riddle会过来，”Harry把她拉了回来，“在那之前——”  
“Potter，”Draco打断了他，“有没有人说过你说话很不会看气氛？”  
“Draco，我是认真的，”Harry望进她的双眼，镜片下的碧绿色眼睛里充满着担心，“他知道你在这里，你必须离开。”  
清风拂过两人的发丝，还夹带着千米之外的马路上传来的尖锐警笛声，似乎又是哪个醉汉在醉酒闹事了。  
“是啊，你当然是认真的。”她叹了口气，转过身向前走去，边走边蹬掉脚上的十厘米高跟鞋，将自己重重的摔进皮质沙发上，但又因为沙发冰冷的温度而端正姿势倒吸一口凉气。她将一只腿紧紧的搭在另一只上，企图保存一些流失在沙发上的体温。  
Harry皱了皱眉，放下酒杯走过去，单膝跪在她面前，提起她的一只脚，一只手捏住纤细的脚踝，另一只包裹住她的脚后跟，轻柔的转动着她红肿的右脚。“都跟你说不要再穿鞋跟那么高的鞋子了，痛不痛啊…”他心疼的说。  
“谁让Williams那么高的，”Draco惬意的半眯起银灰色的双眼，让自己的全身都放松在Harry恰到好处的揉捏里，今天和那个魁梧的黑人会面可没少让她费神。  
“那个蠢货还以为来的是一个小白兔呢，”她深深陷进沙发里，把玩着自己的头发。  
“会没事的，”Harry稍稍加重了手里的力道，他知道Draco没说完的是什么。“你先去安全屋避段时间。等这边的事处理完了，我就去找你。”  
Draco为这句话露出一个假笑，她抬起另一只腿，勾住Harry的下巴使他抬头，像银河一般的眼眸慵懒的对上Harry的，她低声说道，“你真的想么。”  
“当然。”Harry简短而坚定的回答，右手缓缓向上，按摩Draco因长时间穿着高跟鞋而紧绷的小腿。  
金发人儿轻笑了一声，“你真是个怪人。”  
她揉了揉因喝多酒而开始作痛的太阳穴，换了一个更舒服的姿势半躺在沙发上。  
夏日的凉风穿堂而过，吹起她的裙摆。  
她今天穿着黑色的吊带连衣裙，领口呈V字形，又大又低，既修饰了她像蝴蝶振翅般的锁骨，又露出她紧凑的胸部聚集而成的乳沟，引人无限遐想。  
腰部采用了收腰的设计，搭配着两侧的银边，彰显金发人儿曼妙纤细的腰部曲线。Harry光是看到这个就感觉有股热流涌向小腹。  
Draco像是察觉到了什么似的，她把一缕鬈发捋到耳后，抬起脚蹭过Harry的脸，脚趾顺着硬朗的轮廓线停留在眼角处，大脚趾往里一勾，将细长的眼镜支架安置于食趾之间。Harry顺从的头向后仰去，让Draco摘下他的眼镜。  
他直勾勾的看着她，金发人儿依旧保持着左腿上抬的姿势，而以他的位置，正好能看到她的裙底。  
Harry挑了挑眉，舔着自己干涩的下唇，粉色的蕾丝。  
Draco将脚搭在他的肩上，脸上露出一抹无辜的笑容，“抱我回去？”  
他咽了口唾沫，起身爬上沙发，慢慢的凑近金发人儿，身体因为逆光而投射出的影子完全笼罩住她娇小的身躯。Draco安心的躲在影子下面，她配合的环住他的脖子，等待Harry把自己抱起来。  
不过，黑发的男人似乎并没有这个打算。  
他宽厚的手掌暧昧的覆上金发人儿搭在他肩上的左腿，侧过脸亲吻她的大腿内侧，伸出舌头舔着雪白的肌肤。  
Draco的呼吸变得急促了起来，她难耐的想收拢双腿。  
Harry并没有给她这个机会，他挺胯隔着布料磨蹭着金发人儿濡湿的下体，手向裙底探去。  
终于察觉到Harry要干什么的Draco按住他向上探的手，“嘿，你不能在这里……！！唔……！”  
————————  
黑发男人揉捏着她小巧的乳房，脸凑过去吻住她红润的双唇。舌头长驱直入，像巡视领地的狮子一般，滑过她的口腔，霸道的掠夺着身下人的空气。他们就如同下一秒就是末日般的激烈忘情的吻着。在Draco因为快喘不过气而无力的捶打他的肩膀时，Harry才恋恋不舍的离开她甜美的嘴唇，还带出一条细长的银丝。他趁着金发人儿还处于缺氧的眩晕里，快速的脱掉她的裙子，随手扔到地上，心急火燎的解开自己的衬衫和腰间的皮带，脱下长裤，使他的性器弹出来。  
“Potter！”终于回过神来的Draco惊叫道。  
但Harry依旧不管不顾的扯掉她仅存的衣料，满意的看到金发人儿因全身都暴露在空气之中而冷的缩起来。  
“会被对面的人的人看到的！”她拼命推着强硬的压上来的Harry，语气充满着惊慌，“我不要这里！”  
“我都把你给罩住了，怕什么？嗯？”Harry埋进她白嫩的胸脯里，深深嗅着身下人甜甜的体香。  
“不要！”Draco对他又踢又打，“回房间！”  
“我爽了就回去。”他声音嘶哑的的说道，低头含住她挺立的乳头，牙齿不轻不重的轻咬着，像是婴儿吸吮乳汁一般，舌头覆盖住发硬的乳头。  
已经蓄势待发的讽刺因这突如其来的刺激转而变成了一声娇喘，Draco无助的双手插进Harry的头发里，紧紧的抓着黑色的发丝。她的双眼紧闭，白皙的脸颊被情潮的绯红所占据，嘴里时不时泄出一声声好听的呻吟。  
繁星照耀着这座霓灯闪烁的城市，Draco能看到玻璃门反射的对面大楼的灯光。但凡有一个人因为深夜加班而疲惫的望向窗外意欲放松，那他或者她就会看到百米之外，昏暗灯光下的这场情事。  
Draco不知道自己为什么还没剁下这个得寸进尺的家伙的手。也许是因为他一早就扒掉了她藏着匕首的裙子，也许是因为他现在揉着自己的胸部的感觉太好了，也许…也许是因为她不想让他失望。  
“Harry，”金发人儿抱住他在胸前蹭来蹭去的黑色脑袋，下体因为他人的玩弄而无法控制的出了很多水，她两条腿缠上他劲瘦的腰，“我想要。”她低语道，轻咬他的耳尖。  
Harry停下动作，用沾满情欲的碧绿色双眼深深的看着她，温柔的亲了亲她微微泛红的眼角，手向下摸去，托住她的臀部，“太痛了就告诉我。”他重新吻住她的唇瓣，粗涨的性器缓缓挺进金发人儿的体内。  
Draco因为下体的肿胀感痛的小脸皱成一团，不由自主的绷紧了身体。Harry察觉到她的紧张，他俯身噬咬着她的下唇，将金发人儿的注意力都集中在嘴唇上。  
当Harry的性器终于整根没入Draco的身体里时，两人都舒服的叹了口气。  
Draco并不是没有和Harry做过。他捡到她的第一天起，他们就做了。事实上，准确的说应该是第三天，但前面的两天Draco都因腰部中枪而陷入昏迷，所以不能算。  
她不知道自己为什么会那么安心的将自己的身体全部交给他。也许是因为她醒来时看到的那双像原始森林般的眼睛太美，也许是因为他的笑容很温暖，又也许是因为他在她醒来后扣住他的后脑勺接吻时，裤子明显的鼓起一团，但还是跌跌撞撞的红着脸逃离她的身边。  
Draco为回忆里的黑发男人和现在的他的反差微笑着，她屏息等待Harry的第一次撞击，她知道开头总是会很痛。  
但Harry只是一只手托住她的臀部，另一只手环住她纤细的腰，就着插入的姿势直直抱起金发人儿。  
Draco惊的叫了一声，“你该死的在干吗！”  
“回房间啊，”他有些邪恶的勾起嘴角，“你不是不喜欢暴露在外面吗？”  
“我说的是衣着完整的回去！”她死死攀附住Harry，恨不能全身贴上去，“要是敢把我摔地上我绝对会让你后悔你有这双手的！”Draco恶狠狠的说道，不过渗着泪光的眼角显然让她的威胁大打折扣。  
“不会的，”Harry的性器因Draco紧缩的阴道又往里挤了挤。  
她大声的呻吟着，但随即又咬紧牙关把脸埋进Harry宽阔的胸膛里，尽管他敞开的衬衫上的扣子弄得她很不舒服。  
“怎么……还……没到啊……”Draco闷闷的说道，辛苦的忍着在喉咙里打转的呻吟。  
“只是我突然改变主意决定在这里要你了，”话音刚落，Draco的后背贴上一面又冰又硬的东西，在终于意识到是什么后，她恼羞成怒的准备给Harry一拳，不过下半身所承受的快速的抽插让她只能紧紧环住他的脖子，嘴里除了呻吟什么恶毒的话都说不出来。  
“Draco……”Harry咬上她白皙的颈项，在上面留下一个个咬痕。“天呐我好爱你……”他吮吸着她奶白色的肌肤，毫不吝啬的在上头印上紧密的紫红色吻痕。“答应我，”他抬头与她对视，碧绿色的双眼在暗处闪闪发亮，“在我去找你之前好好保护自己，不要让别人看到你。”  
Draco稍微平复了自己的呼吸，无言的点点头，用有些沙哑的声音说道，“去床上。”  
她不能对Harry立下并不能遵守的承诺，但她愿意努力去遵守。  
Draco轻柔的推开Harry，翻身两腿夹在他的两侧骑在他身上，两只手撑着他经过良好锻炼的腹部，艰难的扭动着腰肢，大声的淫叫，想带给他快感。  
Harry知道这样Draco会很累，他也不想她受累，所以他动了动喉咙准备开口说话。  
Draco俯身吻住他，扭动细腰向上抬去，性器滑过阴道的酥爽感让她腿间分泌出透明的液体，紧接着她又快速的向下挤去，感受升入云端又坠入泥潭一般的感觉。  
Harry默默地掐住她的腰，配合着挺进挺出。在经过几十次的抽送后，他像捕猎的狮子般翻身压住她，咆哮着，性器像是要贯穿身下人似的狠狠往里一顶，在金发人儿的体内射出一股股白色的精液。  
他们除了灭顶的快感什么也感受不到，Draco大喘着气，灼烧般的兴奋遍布全身。  
Harry趴在金发人儿身上，小心的不将全身重量压在她身上。他和还处于高潮余韵里的Draco交换了足以让他再度硬起来的吻，在事情开始变得不受控制之前，他拦腰抱起她。  
Draco舒服的靠在他的怀里，让Harry像对待珍宝一样给他清理身体。黑发男人用毛巾轻柔的擦拭着她洁白无瑕的肌肤，Draco沉沉的闭上了眼，迷迷糊糊中，她感觉到Harry的手在自己右腰的弹孔的疤痕上停留了好久。  
但她已经没有精力再去想为什么了，她只觉得自己全身轻盈的像浮游在云海里。

“Mr.Riddle，”Harry打开房门，转过头对身后的男人说道，“既然你宣称她来到了这里，那么轻便吧。”Harry侧身让他先进去。  
Riddle扫视着前厅，这里除了散落的女性衣物外什么也没有。他步入卧室，着迷的看着站在露台上的白色身影，“Draco，我的好孩子，上这儿来，告诉我你把箱子藏在哪里了，”他缓缓靠近她，手伸外套里，“交出来，我保证不会对你的家人怎么样。”  
“如果我不给会怎么样？”金发人儿声音发颤，像是受到了巨大的惊吓似的，银灰色的眼睛噙满了泪水。  
“鉴于你们家族做出的杰出贡献，”Riddle掏出枪指着她，“我会让他们得到他们应得的待遇的。”  
“你是说喂毒品么？”Draco后退着，紧紧的攥住扶手，大声的喊叫着，“你要让他们像狗一样争先恐后的爬过去舔你的鞋尖？！！”  
“不仅如此，我会让他们后悔生了你的。”他冷笑着，“现在，给我箱子。”  
Riddle拉动扳机，朝Draco身后的玻璃护栏开了一枪，枪声有些大，但能确保仅限这层楼的人能听见。“这只是一个小警告，我的女孩儿。如果主动给我箱子，我会宽容你之前的所作所为的。不过要是让我自己找到，我想你的心脏就要因为子弹而爆裂了。”他把枪口对准Draco的左边胸口，“Potter,让Bella过来搜这个房间。”  
“哦我真抱歉我不得不叫停你的计划了。”Harry轻轻按下手机录音的停止键，按键的声音在这寂静的房间里尤其响亮。  
Riddle转过身却看到五六个身着警服打扮的人破门涌入，他们手里均拿着枪戒备的对着他。  
“FBI,放下你的枪！”为首的人喊到。  
Riddle惊慌了那么一瞬，转而猛的伸手想抓住Draco做人质。  
金发人儿在他触碰到自己衣领前，便敏捷的身体后仰，双手张开，越过护栏向下坠去。  
凛冽的寒风呼啸的刮得Draco的脸发疼，她感觉自己的心脏就像是被一双隐形的手给拽住了一般难受的不行。那根用来束缚淡金色长发的绑带因为快速的下坠而松开在了空中，长发四处飞舞着，拍打着她的脸颊。  
Draco的身体震颤着，她身上的每一块肌肉都在为此发抖。  
Draco真的很想现在就蜷缩一团，不过舒服是给死人的。在看到大楼不知第几层的房间打开窗户时，她挣扎着努力伸出双手企图接住抛下来的黑色背包。  
也许是今天风太大的缘故，装着降落伞背包滑过她的手指，被吹向了离她半臂远的地方。  
Draco强忍着坠楼的恐惧，胡乱的张开手四处抓着，她快要为这突如其来的变故崩溃了。  
还差一点，她眉头紧皱着，拼命的向前扑去。哦天呐，别告诉我这最后的一厘米是杀死我的凶手，她的眼角泛着泪花，小声的啜泣着。

“去看Malfoy的情况，”一个组长派头的中年探员说道。  
靠近护栏的探员向下望去，有些痛苦的回答，“她砸中了一辆车，看来记者马上就要来了。”  
“那么，”在看到Riddle被拷走后，Harry一手插着西裤兜，另一只手递出刚才录音的手机，“Riddle会被判多久。”  
“毒品买卖，威胁他人生命安全，故意杀人，还有其他暂时没挖出来的东西……”中年探员认真的承诺道，“我向你保证密歇根州的监狱永远都有他骨灰的一席之地的。”  
“很好。”Harry点点头，站在一边任由他们对这里取证拍照。  
在FBI的人彻底走光时已近深夜，巧克力色皮肤的男人摸索着走出酒店。  
“嘿你！”一个年轻的小巡警拦住他，“你怎么进去的？我一直守着这儿…除非你一直就藏在里面…”他戒备的看着魁梧的男人，拿枪对着他。  
“在夜间横行霸道是黑人的特权，”他举起双手示意自己并没有威胁，“哦得了，看你那眼神你一定在想怎么把我押去局子，我完全可以凭这点告你种族歧视。”  
“呃不、我没在想这个！”巡警支支吾吾起来。  
“好吧，我告诉你其实我一开始就待在酒店的套房里，因为前阵子FBI的奇怪举动，尽管他们一直都很奇怪，”男人望向不远处的血渍和粉笔勾勒出的轮廓，“记者的直觉告诉我这里有大事发生，毕竟早上开始就没什么人了。而且我也不敢在出事时就出去，如果我够明智的话——哦那个！”他兴奋的伸手指着，自顾自的走了过去。“那是Miss Malfoy坠楼的位置吗？”  
“不准过去，”巡警跟在他身后。  
“真可惜，”男人叹了口气，“我还没能采访到这位漂亮的杀手小姐。”  
“我可不认为死的是她，”他的手依旧握着枪。  
“为什么？”男人心里一颤。  
“我之前看过随行的验尸官翻开她的眼皮，我觉得她的瞳孔颜色不太对。”他近乎病态的盯着那滩血渍。  
“那只是你的猜测而已，没有人会信你一个小巡警说的话的，”深色皮肤的男人笑了笑，“更何况现在角膜已经混浊，你没有机会证明了。”  
“是啊……”他失落的说道，等他再次转身想对男人说话时，人已经没了。  
Fin.


End file.
